Various means have been used in the past to activate an explosively actuated valve. The problem with prior art devices has been that the initiation of the explosive charge generally required either an electrically operated squib, a spring loaded firing pin to initiate a primer either manually or remotely, or an inertia or environmental means to trigger an actuating mechanism. These aforementioned types of initiating means were generally cumbersome to install, often too large to use in confined spaces, expensive to produce, and in some instances lacked the ability to act without significant delay or expended substantial energy. Another problem with prior art devices used to initiate explosive valves was their inability to contain the products of combustion used to initiate the explosive valve. A further problem with prior art flueric initiated devices was their inability to rapidly cut off the supply of the fluid power source.